yokai_watch_the_next_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Legendary Yokai
In this game, there are 36 legendary yokai to befriend, they can only be befriended by completing a page of the Yokai Medallium. Shogonyan Shogonyan is a legendary Yokai of the Brave Tribe that first appeared in Yo-kai Watch for 3ds. He looks very similar to Jibanyan and is dressed in Blue armor Summoning Shogonyan: * Befriend Jibanyan * Befriend Mochismo * Befriend Tattletell * Befriend Castelius III * Befriend Happierre * Befriend Leadoni * Befriend Dismerelda * Befriend Draggie Komashura Komashura is a legendary yokai of the Mysterious Tribe that first appeared in Yo-kai Watch for 3ds. He looks very similar to Komasan and Komajiro, but he is pinkish and looks more serious Summoning Komashura: * Befriend Komasan * Befriend Firewig * Befriend Swelterrier * Befriend Tublappa * Befriend Lava Lord * Befriend Tunatic * Befriend Zerberker * Befriend Frazzle Elder Bloom Elder Bloom is a legendary yokai of the Heartful Tribe that first appeared in Yo-kai Watch for 3ds. He looks very similar to Hungramps Summoning Elder Bloom * Dromp * Rhyth * Hungramps * Pepillion * Nurse Tungus * High Gnomey * Don Chan * Papa Windbag Dandoodle Dandoodle is a legendary yokai of the Eerie Tribe that first appeared in Yo-kai Watch for 3ds. He looks like Manjimutt but he is poodle like and has a handsome face Summoning Dandoodle * Ray O' Light * Skreek * Casanuva * Carniboy * Manjimutt * Soname * Tattlecast * Lie-in-Heart Gilgaros Gilgaros is a legendary yokai of the tough tribe that first appears in Yokai Watch for 3ds. He looks very similar to Gargaros but is smaller and has yellow skin Summoning Gilgaros * Cruncha * Frostail * Goldenyan * Eterna * Shadow Venoct * Damona * Count Cavity * Auntie Heart Spoilerina Spoilerina is a legendary yokai of the Charming Tribe that first appears in Yo-kai Watch 2 for 3ds. She looks like a ballerina. Summoning Spoilerina * Sakichan * Predictabull * Sergeant Burly * Pallysol * Whapir * Komajiro * Tsureet * Mermaiden Poofessor Poofessor is a legendary yokai of the Shady Tribe that first appears in Yo-kai Watch 2 for 3ds. He resembles a small purple teddy bear with professor clothing. He is holding a stick with a poo on it Summoning Poofessor * Cuttincheeze * Snottle * Venoct * Diaz * Kyubi * Yoccha * Fidgephant * Snartle Slurpent Slurpent is a legendary yokai of the Slippery Tribe that first appeared in Yo-kai Watch 2 for 3ds. He resembles a red snake like serpent Summoning Slurpent * Devourer * Kingmera * Tigappa * Uber Geeko * Unikirin * Eyellure * Arachnia * Mermother Asura Asura is a legendary yokai of the Brave Tribe that first appeared in Yo-kai Watch 3 for 3ds. He resembles a hindu god with red skin and four arms Summoning Asura * Illuminoct * The Shark * Zerohakase * Okiraccoon * Pride Shrimp * Badboya * Speedy W * Rebone Otohime Otohime is a legendary yokai of the Charming Tribe that first appeared in Yo-kai Watch 3 for 3ds. She resembles a water maiden riding on a pink whale Summoning Otohime * Origin * Flamurice * Bunnymint * Kelpacabana * Benzaiten * Alloo * Shireikan * Kon-tan Batanque Batanque (Or Batan Q) is a legendary yokai of the Eerie Tribe that first appeared in Yo-kai Watch 3 for 3ds. He looks like a small grey blob surrounded by red orbs and a halo over his head Summoning Batanque * Gutsy Bones * SV Snaggerjag * Slimamander * Megatoria * Wobblewok * Sproink * Massiface * Phantasmarai Legelynx Legelynx is a legendary yokai of the Crazy Tribe that first appeared in Yo-kai Watch: The Next Adventure. He looks like a purple, larger version of Dyrlynx Summoning Legelynx * Befriend Logstoppa * Befriend Sushimi * Befriend Cologoli * Befriend Bingarden * Befriend Buzztard * Befriend ??? * Befriend ??? * Befriend Wendighoul Enchantwins Prankidd Cosevil Alarounna Gnilight Mystasche Dragolygon Xananteater